merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LokiIsAwesome/What do you think of 'The Trilogy of Movies'?
Hi everyone. You may have been hearing of talk regarding the possible upcoming trilogy of movies... Personally, I think rebooting a series is pathetic in the first place, but it being rebooted by the same people with the same actors is just silly. Why? Because everything will start all over again. We'll see Merlin walking into Camelot again and Uther despising magic all over again. We'll see Arthur and Gwen's relationship re-develop... It would confuse people who aren't so obsessed about Merlin, making them think; wait, hasn't that already happened? Rebooting the series would be worse than having Nimueh return... why? Because having Nimueh returning is like winding back the clock, and if you compare it to all of the other characters returning, it is just worse... What I think is that they should keep the series going until like Series 8 before furtherly continuing it with an animated series. And having this 'trilogy of movies' would definitely seal the deal of there not being a Series 6... There are SOOOOO many ways they can move the story forward. Not bring it back to square 1. And not all the original actors would want to take part in it... I bet none of us could imagine Colin Morgan playing Merlin while Chris Evans is playing Arthur, and Angel Coulby playing Gwen while Mila Kunis plays Morgana, and having Jensen Ackles playing Gwaine while Alexander Vlahos is playing Mordred... It will all be just one great big mess... And they reason they are probably doing is likely because of one reason, one symbol in fact: $! Besides the movie would be lucky to make a profit because most people have decided whether if they like the 52 episodes of Merlin or not and the people that don't won't even consider seeing it! Movies nowadays need a big budget for it to be popular and for it to have decent special effect, so the budget will be quite high... and not many American fans like Merlin all that much (America is where most of the film grossing comes from), proven since there aren't many fans from there (WorshipperOfTheOldReligion and Aithusa07 are the only ones I know of... sorry, I'm sure there are more, but not many more). Take this for example: you have been playing a video game for over 5 years (Merlin has been running for that long), and you still have more to go, and you have two choices, 1. continue playing until you reach your goal, or 2. reset the game and start all over. Pretty simple choice, huh! If I could say something to the producers it would be this: "Please guys! Move the story forward! Don't reset the good work you have made, expand on it!" If there is a movie, I hope it's a prequel to Merlin about the events of the Great Purge. Because that is hands down by far the most controversial element of the story and it would be good to see it happen! Do you like what you've seen on 'Merlin' so far? Or do you want it to be thrown in the trash and be started all over again? Plain and simple... What do you think? Please note: If you happen to disagree with what I have said, make sure your comment is detailed and logical. Any comments disagreeing with a few words will likely be deleted... Sorry for the inconvinience but I want those who disagree to at least try and convince me that it would be better than having a Series 6, 7, 8; etc. Poll What would you rather? Merlin continue with a trilogy 13 episode series' Merlin restart with a trilogy of 90 minute movies' Category:Blog posts